


Fast Food with a side of Sugar Daddies

by BubblyKittyGem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Lucio Hana and Jamie are besties, M/M, Modern Setting, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy AU, fast food au, legit my babes, mako is hot babe, more chapters soon, will get naughty soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyKittyGem/pseuds/BubblyKittyGem
Summary: Legit what the title says





	Fast Food with a side of Sugar Daddies

Working at fast food fucking sucks, which is what Jamison decided. Or rather that's what anyone working in fast food would say. No one enjoyed having to give food to rude customers; especially to the ones who thought the world owed them everything. Jamie hated it with all his heart, it was even harder to deal with it while only having one hand and leg. He normally never let his disability get in the way, but now he didn't know what to do.  
"Jamison you are on register duty." His manager Ana told him. She was a nice older woman; she looked out for the younger employees like they were her children. She was also determined to treat Jamie exactly the same as everyone else. Which was a lot better than being treated like a child.  
"Yea I heard ya." Jamie said as he brought his good hand up to take a strand piece of hair out of his face. He walked over to the cash register and waved hello to the other male that was working next to him. The man was much shorter than Jamie but he had really nice dreads and a chill attitude. Jamie didn't really mind him since he had good taste in what music he played for the restaurant. It took Jamie a minute due to his bad memory to remember the man’s name was Lucio  
"Ready for another day?" Lucio asked as he gave a wide smile to Jamie.  
" I guess. " The Aussie mumbled before swiping his employee card letting the register know that he would be managing this station for his shift.  
"Now that's what I like to hear!" Lucio cheered before he turned back to face the customers in line. Jamie rolled his eyes at the overly cheerfulness. How could someone be this happy this early in the morning?  
Jamie sighed before punching in his code. " Alright I can take the next customer! " he yelled to make sure that the other customer in line could hear him properly. He was ready for any order by anyone one, except he wasn't expecting a large animal of a man to walk up to him. The blonde male could almost feel himself drool. The man just have been almost 7 feet tall since he towered over Jamie. His head was full of silver hair and in a tight pony tail. His face was wide just like the rest of him. A large nose that had a scar running over the bridge of it. Another scar traveled down the left side of his dark handsome face, it started a bit above the eyebrow and stopped right above his jaw. He had silver stubble. His white long sleeved collared shirt had the sleeves rolled up revealing two tribal tattoo sleeves. The love struck fool had to bring a hand to his mouth in an attempt to not let out a dreamy sigh.  
"Did you get that?" The man's voice was deep and raspy; if this is how he sounded normally then Jamie wanted to hear him in bed. “Hello? "  
The blonde male shook out of it, his face a deep red. " Sorry mate! " he stuttered out. "Could you repeat that? Oi'm a bit deaf in one ear." He tried his best to blink innocently at the older man.  
In return the older man rolled his eyes and started to sign with what he was saying. " I want the number three with no bacon and a large drink. " God must be real if he made this hunk sign and talk to him.  
"Roight!" He pressed the order in; messing up twice because of the intense look the man of his attention was giving him. "Is that all sir?"  
The large older male just nodded his head, and handed his credit card to the scrawny male. Jamie took the card, slightly surprised that the other didn't wait for the price. Either way he swiped his card and handed it back, trying his best to contain his excitement when he touched the others hand.  
"Thank you, come again!" Jamie tried to wink at the large man. It just looked like he was going to have a stroke.  
The large man walked over to the end of the ordering counter and pulled out a piece of paper from one of his dress pants pockets. He scribbled something down on it as he waited for his food. Jamie was so confused but he tried his best to continue to take different orders. Even when the large man grabbed his food and went to a booth towards the exit Jamie kept stealing glances at him. It got to the point where Ana had to move him from the register to cleaning tables.  
"Hey kid." Jamie turned his head so fast he heard a small crack; it was the same deep voice from that hunk of a man.  
The silver haired male was throwing his trash away, he looked angry. Jamie wanted this man to ram him soon, but that probably won't happen. Jamie walked over to him and tried his best not to do anything fucking stupid.  
“Here.” The dark skinned man handed him a piece of paper, the same on that he scribbled on earlier. Jamie took a second to look over the paper and his heart stopped for a second, it was the others number. It was his number and his name was under it!  
"Wait, what?" When Jamie looked up the other was walking outside towards his motorcycle. The blonde male felt his cheeks up and he clutched the paper harder. His opinion on fast food jobs definitely changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I write more chapters   
> Follow me on tumblr: Bubbly-kittygem.tumblr.com   
> Follow the bar who helped me with beta: soulpunker-stump.tumblr.com


End file.
